Because of the Braid
by Lockea Stone
Summary: AU 2X1XR Highschool. A group of highschoolers and their exploits (minor pairings: 3XMidii, 4XDorothy, SallyX5XMeiLan, etc.) Did I forget to mention one little fact? Duo is a girl.
1. A Beginning of Sorts

OMG!!! I'M WRITING FANFICTION?! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO!  
  
Ignore the above, err, well, actually. Hi, how are you today? I rarely write fan fictions because I have major problems with using other characters but, well, I wanted to write this just to get under my sister's skin. You see, my sister, Katt, doesn't like Yaoi and well, neither do I but I can tolerate it. Anyway, I don't intend to tell her Duo's a girl when she reads this.  
  
I'm gonna get hit.  
  
Dilandau: Nods head Yes, you are, Lockea, because Katt likes hitting you.  
  
Shut up. Anyway, this is the closest I'll ever come to writing a Shonen Ai, so if you really want the yaoi, picture Duo as a guy but I will make lots of references to his newfound womanhood.  
  
Summary: It's no ordinary popularity contest at Saint Gabriel's High School. Duo Maxwell, the closest thing to a guy in the girl's PE, and Relena Peacecraft, her polar opposite, are both competing for the attention of the school's hottest guy, Heero Yuy. Of course, Heero's never once noticed Relena and thinks of Duo as just a friend. It seems neither meet his taste in girls.  
  
Various Pairings, mild Duo and Relena bashing.  
  
Because of the Braid  
  
Chapter One: A Beginning of Sorts  
  
Duo whistled cheerfully to herself as she swung her black backpack back and forth beside her as she walked down the sidewalk toward school on a bright Monday morning near the beginning of her Sophomore year. Normally, the brown haired American would ride her skateboard to school but she'd loaned it to her life-long best friend, Heero, while she worked on fixing up his so he could spend his time concentrating on the things the star of the basketball team should concentrate on. Which did not, to Duo's outrage, include skateboards.  
  
She wasn't an extravagant person, for school she usually wore a pare of jeans, blue or black, of any style provided they weren't tight or expensive and a plain t-shirt of a dark color. She didn't like jewelry much and had opted to stick to her cross necklace that her father had given her when her mother died. Sometimes for fun, Duo would borrow some of her sister's jewelry and weave it into her meter long braid but she never did like the weight it added to her already heavy hair.  
  
Monday morning was one of those romantic, late summer mornings where school is the last place a couple wants to be when they could be out having fun doing whatever they considered romantic. The thought crossed Duo's mind and she snickered.  
  
Romantic was a day at the arcades and beating Heero at her favorite game. Ahh... just last week she'd blown twenty dollars at the arcade doing just that.  
  
"Hey Duo!" She turned slightly and waved as Cathrine Bloom, captain of the school's dance team and Duo's neighbor, and her little brother Triton "Trowa" Bloom hurried to catch up. "Where's your skateboard?" Cathy asked as she fell in step with the younger girl.  
  
"Loaned it out to Heero while his is in my garage. Can't believe he doesn't have time to fix it himself." Her grin was lopsided and easy.  
  
"Well, can you blame him? It's not easy to be head of any function, let alone the basketball team." Cathy told her rather pointedly, "Not that you would know, since your not in any of the clubs."  
  
Duo's grin never faded or faltered. "I would join the dance team but-"  
  
"It's too late now." Cathy muttered.  
  
"_But_," Duo continued, "I've got a lot of work to do down at the shop, saving up for college and whatnot."  
  
"You wouldn't need to work so much if you spent your money a little more wisely." Trowa spoke for the first time that morning.  
  
"Yeah well, dancer boy, it's not like I can live without my daily dose of caffeine and my weekly dose of video games." Her voice was light and joking, causing Cathy to smile slightly.  
  
The school came into view. Saint Gabriel's, despite it's name, was a public high school with little in the way of grandeur. A plain faced brick building decorated only by the clock tower and the bold, once upon a time white, lettering that said "Saint Gabriel's High" incase any of it's students weren't sure.  
  
"Ahh, school again. Already a week in and Wu-man still hasn't shown up." Duo was talking about the group's other friend, Chang Wu Fei, a Chinese transfer student with a passion for martial arts and second in fencing only to Treize Khushrenada.  
  
"He's coming back today, thankfully. He got back late yesterday from a visit to his family and he's none to happy." Sally Po, Wu Fei's girlfriend of one year, grinned as Duo jumped slightly, surprised to have been snuck up on.  
  
"Mornin' Sally, you been up to no good this weekend?"  
  
"Yes." She wandered off, obviously to go wait for her boyfriend.  
  
Duo shrugged and sauntered toward the basketball court while Trowa and Cathy headed for the gym to practice dance routines.  
  
Heero was the only one still at the court practicing, but he certainly wasn't alone. On the bleachers sat Relena Peacecraft, the richest girl in school. She was wearing a long black skirt and light blue top with a darker jacket thrown over it and a matching ribbon tying back her braids. For once, Relena hadn't chosen to wear something pink and the blue accented her sky blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Heero-kun. Think you can take a break for a moment?" Duo called as she made her way past the bleachers.  
  
Heero Yuy, who had been declared one of the most handsome guys in school, bounced the basketball between his legs but didn't shoot it. "Shoot."  
  
"Nothing much really, just thought I'd say morning and let you know that you owe me a couple cokes and a candy bar for fixing your skateboard." Duo drawled, hands shoved down her pockets and her head titled to one side slightly.  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow, "And beating me at arcade games isn't enough, I have to feed you too?"  
  
She grinned. "Yeah, well, it is taxing to pay for both."  
  
"Oh yes, you're the work-aholic yet I'm the one with all the cash." Heero went back to shooting hoops. "I suppose you also want to copy my homework."  
  
"Would you really?" Duo yelped in mock excitement. "That would be so great Heero, I'll love you forever now man."  
  
Heero glanced over at her. "The things I do for you Duo Rene Maxwell."  
  
"Yeah, well, what're best friend's for man? If not to copy the homework off of and freeload, and be an all around lazy bum." Her grin, if possible, grew wider as she pounced onto Heero's back, wrapping her arms around his neck in a big hug.  
  
"Hey, hey, off you. Hurry or you'll be late for your first class."  
  
"What about you, Heero?"  
  
"PE first and the gym teachers already know I'm out here."  
  
"Lucky." Duo sulked, stalking off in a pout.  
  
When Duo was gone, Relena spoke for the first time. "How anyone can have that much energy this early in the morning is beyond me."  
  
Heero turned to face her, slightly startled. "Good morning," he told her politely, "Duo spends all her time on a sugar high to make up for a lack of sleep, don't mind her."  
  
Relena smiled politely as well, "I don't think we've met, I'm Relena Peacecraft. Milli- I mean Zechs' younger sister."  
  
"Heero Yuy, nice to meet you." He turned away and continued to shoot hoops.  
  
Relena squealed silently, 'He talked to me, and he knows my name! I'm so happy. He's so sexy it's to die for, I hope he's available.'  
  
Thus started what could have been a peaceful rivalry between two girls. But, we all know girls, and nothing between them is ever peaceful.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. Next time: Relena confronts Duo about Heero and finds out she does have a rival. Of course, the bloods gonna start spilling. If that isn't bad enough, Wu Fei's distant cousin Meilan isn't just a looker, she's also engaged... to Wu Fei! Then the dance team has a new member who's skill rivals Cathy's and she's also managed to throw the stoic Trowa for a loop, Midii Une, Treize's girlfriend's neice.  
  
It's definitely not going to be a normal year at Saint Gabriel's High School.  
  
AN: I hate fan fictions. They annoy me. I love reading them but I hate writing them because I'm no good with other people's characters.  
  
To clear up some confusion, right now, I'll add some of my story notes. Duo was born a the youngest daughter of a preacher to a name she refuses to tell anyone. Her older sister is Helen who is away at college studying art.  
  
Heero, Duo, the Blooms, and Hilde all live in the same neighborhood and so grew up together in the middle class part of town. Heero's father, Odin, is always away on business trips so Heero stays home alone a lot but has Father Maxwell keeping an eye on him. Duo works all the time to pay for college and to continue with her hobby of skateboarding. The Blooms are a family of well known entertainers and Trowa and Cathy both work in a circus after school and on the weekends. Hilde's a blader and Duo's cousin from Germany. She doesn't show up much in the story.  
  
Everyone else lives in the upper class part of town and I'll cover them later.  
  
Okay. My final thoughts: I blame Dealing with the Devil for giving me the idea. If you're in to web comics, DD is well worth your time to read.  
  
Dilandau: Because Ms. Smiley is almost as insane as I am!  
  
True. Anyway, the main character braids her hair in twin tails, gets called a guy almost everyday, and her best friend doesn't see her as an actual girl.  
  
I also blame my sister for cutting out all the curse words I had in this chapter.  
  
Katt: Hits Lockea  
  
Thanks kid. Love you too. Katt actual liked this so maybe the non shonen ai fans will read it to (I can dream).

Did anyone notice what manga seen the basketball scene related to? Take a wild guess and I'll tell ya next chapter on "Because fo the Braid"  
  
Next Time  
  
Lockea  
  
If you love, please review and tell me, this is my second fan fiction in three years.


	2. Introducing Everyone!

Because of the Braid

It has come...

Dilandau: Oh boy..

The moment of triumph has come upon us.

Katt: After three weeks of waiting...

WE GOT ESCAFLOWNE ON DVD!!! THE ENTIRE SERIES FOR $30!!!

Dilandau: Oww, quite screaming already.

Anyway, thanks to:

Katt: It's really sweet of you to write a review advertising the content. I'm glad you think it's G, maybe I'll keep it that way (since it is rated G right now). And to answer your voiced question, well, you'll find out how Duo got her nickname in this chapter.

Ally127: They tie together? I did not notice that? Oh, I guess they do! Thanks for the review! Please come again!

Trevor X1: Here it is! Thanks for reviewing! I feel so bad, I mean to continue reading your story but haven't been in the mood (I won't like it, no matter how good, if I'm not in the mood). But never fear! I shall read some more!

Chapter Two: Introducing... Everyone!

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I was over at my grandfather's house this weekend and there's all these rooms that he doesn't want anyone going into. I think he keeps weapons of mass destruction in them. I swear he must be plotting world domination." Dorothy Catalonia leaned closer to her best friend of two years, Quatre Winner, and grinned knowingly.

"You really think that?" Quatre raised one skeptical blonde eyebrow at the girl's statement.

"Of course! It's everywhere and he's always saying weird things."

"Like what?"

She would have answered but at that moment, Relena Peacecraft, the two's best friend and the third blonde in their trio, entered the room. "Morning Miss Relena." She answered instead, using Relena's childhood nickname.

"Morning Dorothy, Quatre." She greeted politely, taking the seat behind Quatre in their first period English class. "I need your advice."

"That's what we're here for. Who do we need to brutally murder?" Dorothy's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"No one. It's love advice." Relena frowned disapprovingly at her violent friend.

Dorothy's face dropped. "Well, you've come to the wrong person. I'm not romantic."

"What's the problem?" Quatre asked at about the same time of Dorothy's statement.

"Well, there's this girl. She's got a crush on a guy but the guy might just like another girl and that other girl might like him back. She isn't certain and really wants to go out with the guy. What should she do?" Relena told him hopefully.

"Well," Quatre replied diplomatically. "She should first be certain that the other girl is really in love with the guy before she assumes anything. So you"-and he emphasized the word you- "should ask her yourself if she is after him."

Relena grinned. "Thanks Quatre!"

Midii Une was not lost. Not in any way, shape, or form. Or, at least, she tried to convince herself she wasn't. The bell had rung and she was already late for her first period class. Somehow, she felt she wasn't anywhere near the Social Studies and History wing. Well, it wasn't her fault the wings weren't clearly marked.

"The bell rang four minutes ago." A voice from behind her said, almost amused. It was a faint, light voice, as if the speaker were one who rarely spoke.

Midii smirked. Turning around she found herself facing a very tall young man of graceful build, his brown hair grew long over his face, revealing only one of his deep emerald eyes. "I should say the same, aren't you a student here?"

The man shrugged, not bothering to reply.

Midii grew annoyed, "Hello! I asked a question."

She almost thought he smiled, "If you want to get to the History wing, you should turn left and follow the corridor until you see 'Social Studies' painted on the wall beside a hallway. Ms. Browin's class is at the very end." He walked off.

"How the heck did he know that?"

Wu Fei was being unusually silent. Okay, so it wasn't just silence, he was also being very distant and cold. Not that he was a teddy bear to begin with but this was odd. "Wu Fei, we've been seeing each other for over a year, you can tell me what's wrong."

Wu Fei didn't reply but just continued to stare up at the lazy clouds rolling past the teasingly blue sky.

"Wu Fei?" Sally tried again. Still no reply. "All right, I didn't want to have to do this but..." She paused and grinned devilishly. "Wuffy-chan!"

It worked. In that instant Wu Fei's mind returned to his real body and he glared peevishly back at his girlfriend. "Don't call me Wuffy-chan!"

Sally continued to grin, "Ahh, but I had to get your attention somehow. Now, what is going on that's got you all out of it?"

"My cousin's going to start here tomorrow." Wu Fei said simply, returning to cloud watching.

"That's it?" Sally nearly shrieked before calming. "What, are you afraid I might fall for him or something?"

"She. No. Her name's Mei Lan and she's a distant cousin, we don't even have the same blood."

"So what's the big deal?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"We're betrothed."

"WHAT!" Everyone in the front courtyard of the school heard the brunette's screech and silently wished her dark haired boyfriend luck, that he might come out of that encounter alive, and with all his parts in tack. Some of the bible club members gathered together to say a short prayer for him as well, recognizing him as Duo's friend.

Of course, said girl was making her way back from the courts at that moment and, unlike the other students who simply backed away, ran to see what had caused the normally well mannered Sally Po to get so worked up.

She arrived just as Wu Fei was saying, "It wasn't my idea. It's something her grandfather decided, said something about keeping their business and wealth in the family. She is the heir after all."

"Well, why not someone else?!"

"Because I'm the only one old enough for her."

"How old is she? Fifty?"

"She's fourteen!"

Duo figured now was the time to enter the conversation (If there was such a time and if it could be called a conversation). "Uh, guys. Is there something I should know about."

Almost in perfect unison, both Chinese teenagers shouted, "NO!"

Duo shrugged, "Of course not, I've only been Wu Fei's anger management consolers and Sally's neighbor my entire life."

"Maxwell, you're the source of my anger, how can you counsoul it?" Wu Fei asked her, momentarily distracted from his fight.

Sally, on the other hand, gave up all together and told Duo, "Wu Fei's engaged to someone else and he didn't tell me until today."

"I didn't know until yesterday when Mei Lan told me!" Wu Fei retorted.

"Gee, you two argue like a married couple." Duo cut in. She grinned, a plot brewing in her mind. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit I now pronounce you man and wife."

"Duo!" Sally and Wu Fei hollered after her as she took off running through the courtyard.

"Don't be late for class, Mr. And Ms. Chang!" She called back.

"Hey." Someone whispered, poking Midii in the back. It was third period, one period before lunch, and the English lecture being given up in the front was both informative and dull, not that Midii really cared. "Hey, new girl."

Annoyed, she turned in her seat to face the poker. At first she thought it was an extremely pretty guy with really long brown hair kept in a braid. "What?" She whispered back.

"Where'd ya transfer from?" She- for the mid alto voice could only belong to a girl- asked.

"You're interrupting a lecture just to ask me that?"

The girl shrugged, "Sorry, didn't know you were interested. Most people aren't."

"Miss Une, I realize that the first day of school is always the best day to make friends but your education must always come first." The teacher interrupted their conversation.

The class, however, didn't laugh, as most of the students had quite discreetly fallen asleep but Midii blushed anyway as she turned back around in her seat for the rest of the period.

Not long after, the bell rang, instantly waking up the sleeping students. The same girl from earlier in the period approached her, "Let's try this again. Hiya, I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell, just your ordinary girl-down-the-street, and you are?"

"Midii Une. Not related to Anne Une." Midii had gotten quite annoyed at being asked that in her previous classes.

"Nah, ya don't look like Anne anyway." Duo said, taking in Midii's dirty blonde hair and gray eyes.

"I haven't met her so I wouldn't know."

"Ah. So, where're ya from?"

"Middle of nowhere, Tennessee." She replied, slightly sarcastic.

"Nice place, Tennessee?" Duo missed the sarcasm.

"Didn't actually come from there. I transferred across town because my dad got paranoid about sending us- my brothers and I- to those inner city schools.

"Ahh, yeah, my dad's like that too. Anyway, you must have lots of friends in this school already." Duo started to walk off, "But your welcome to join my group for lunch, we get our fair share of newbies through this school and try to welcome each as warmly as possible."

Midii followed, "Thanks, I was afraid of not fitting in."

"We aren't a very popular group." Duo warned.

"That's all right, I'm not a very popular person." Midii decided she liked Duo. She was a sweet, caring person, even though her appearance seemed to ward off most people.

Duo lead Midii toward a table beneath a tree in the outdoor cafeteria where several people were already seated, either on the bench or on top of the table. Midii recognized the young man from earlier among them. "Everyone." Duo announced, "I'd like you to meet Midii Une, who claims she is not related to Treize's girlfriend." A few of them laughed. "Midii, meet Triton 'Trowa' and Cathy Bloom." She pointed to the young man and another brunette girl with curly hair and blue eyes. "Chang Wu Fei and his girlfriend Po Sally, both are Chinese by the way," The black haired boy seated atop the table just grunted while the brunette beside him waved cheerfully. "And then there's Heero, who hasn't yet shown his face yet."

"Nice to meet you, Midii." Sally said warmly, gesturing to the spot on the bench beside her not occupied by Wu Fei. "I'm Sally and this bum over here is my boyfriend Wu Fei."

"I'm not a bum!" Wu Fei defended, without the same fierceness as earlier. Duo guessed they'd made up sometime during second when both took Algebra II. "And I'm still going to murder you, Maxwell."

"Well, at least you made up!" The girl replied cheerfully, nudging Midii toward the seat beside Sally. "Anyone seen Heero?"

"Yeah," This time it was Cathy, "He went to see Dr. J about bringing his science grade up so he can stay on the team. He said he'd be late."

"He could ask Wu Fei to tutor him." Duo replied.

"Already did." Wu Fei answered. "I don't have any time between these family affairs, and fencing club, and Sally for homework, much less tutoring."

"I'm not that big of a burden!" Sally again.

Midii leaned over to whisper into Duo's ear, "Do they always fight like this?"

"Yeah." Duo whispered back, "So finally I got annoyed and wed the two, doesn't seem to be helping."

"Your not a priest-- err-- priestess, or whatever ya call 'em."

"No, but my father's a Methodist pastor, and my mother was a Catholic, my sister's also studying religion over in Europe so I know a lot of stuff about priests." Louder, Duo said, "Anyway, I'm leaving Midii in your capable hands while I get lunch. If Treize-sempai comes by while I'm away, introduce Midii to the Lady." Lady was Anne Une's nickname because of her formal raising and stiff mannerisms.

Duo sauntered off and Midii sat beside Sally. Watching Duo disappear into the crowd of students, she asked, "Is Duo her real name?"

"Nope." Sally answered, digging around in her backpack for something. "Her real name's Andrew, I had to wrestle that out of Helen, Duo's sister, so don't tell Duo or she might murder Helen."

"Really?"

"No. Anyway, apparently when she and Heero were really young, Duo's nickname was Drew but Heero couldn't say Drew so he called her Dew, or something like that. When they were four, Heero still couldn't roll his r's, so he had a nickname as well but I haven't the slightest clue what it is, Heewo, I think. So, anyway, when they were four, Heero took to calling Dew, Duo. So when they were five, Father Maxwell- that's what everyone calls him even though he's Methodist- asked Duo which name she preferred and she said Duo. Aha! There it is!" Sally pulled out a brown lunch bag and a diet soda. "My parents put me on a diet and now I don't have any lunch money. They also won't let me work so can't get money." She said before Midii could ask.

"But you aren't fat." Midii objected.

"Not anymore." Wu Fei added (quiet dangerously) his two cents. "She went to a fat camp over the summer and lost a lot of weight, her parents think she might gain it back somehow."

"Shut it, you." Sally warned. "So the rest of the story goes that Duo's cousin Solo had his say in her nickname as well but I don't think so. Well, now Duo's fifteen, single, and everyone thinks she's a boy because she has a boys name. Scary world, ne?"

"Yeah. Anyway, tell me about Triton, we met earlier but didn't exchange names."

"Trowa, he doesn't ever go by Triton for much the same reason Duo doesn't go by Andrew. Anyway, he's an office aid, likes to dance, and his family is a bunch of performers. They travel during the summer and got an offering for a permanent job in the city, though everyone knows no performer's job is permanent and eventually they'll move again. I need to stop getting off topic. Anyway, if you were in the hall during first period, he probably ran into on his way to deliver a message to someone. He makes it his point to know every new student we get just because his saying is 'Knowledge is Power'."

A group of Seniors appeared in front of the trio, four of them all together, two boys, two girls. The first, a tall brunette man with odd eyebrows (Midii noticed this aspect immediately) and a charismatic smile, said to Wu Fei. "Chang, you'll be at the meet this weekend, right?"

Wu Fei nodded but it was Sally that answered, "Yeah, if his family doesn't decide Fencing takes up to much time. Anyway, Midii Une, met Anne Une." She pointed to a brunette only a little taller than Midii herself wearing thin oval glasses and her hair tied up in twin braided hoops on either side of her head by a pink head band.

"Yep, definitely no relation." Midii agreed with Duo.

"While I'm at it, Anne's boyfriend is Treize Khushrenada." Sally pointed to the first speaker. "If you've met Relena you'll recognize Milliardo 'Zechs' Peacecraft." She pointed to a tall, long haired blonde that could have been a girl. "And his girlfriend is Lucrezia Noin, but everyone just calls her Noin."

The short black haired girl grinned, "Hey, I prefer to think of Zechs as MY boyfriend. New girl huh? Been there done that before. Don't envy you."

On the other side of the yard, Relena spotted Duo making her way toward the cafeteria, no doubt to find Heero (or that's what she thought Duo was up to). She decided then would be an ideal time to confront Duo about... eh, well, the boy she liked.

So as discreetly as possible she caught up to Duo, hoping to surprise the girl.

"Hey Relena, not often you come over this way." Apparently Duo wasn't easily surprised.

"Err, yeah, um Duo?" Relena didn't much like Duo, rumor said Duo was a gangster and druggie, and considering what community she lived in, Relena wouldn't be surprised. "You and Heero have been friends a long time, right?"

Duo raised an eyebrow but didn't stop smiling, "Yeah, we go way back, why?"

"Oh, then you wouldn't happen to like Heero as more than a friend." She hoped Duo would say no. 'Please say no.'

"Yeah! Heero's my brother, we do everything together." 'Aha! Relena likes Heero, well, imagine that!' It wasn't hard for Duo to figure out considering it was written all over the blonde's face. "If you like him, I won't stop you." 'Or, you won't know it was me.'

"You're sure?"

"Nope, but I'm not Heero's girl so he's free territory." 'But, of course, he's mine anyway.' "If that's all, then, I'd best get my lunch before all the good stuff's gone." She walked off.

If only poor Relena had telepathy, than she would have known what was to good to be true was really a declaration of war.

Eight pages! Dang, haven't written that much in a while. You guys deserve it though. I'm aiming for a very Disney movie like story because I suck at those. I always feel the need to write morbid so Happy Duo and I don't get along. This is fun to write though! It reminds me of Fruits Basket for some reason.

For some reason, in the scene with Sally and Wu Fei in the courtyard, it really cracked me up to have the bible club praying for Wu Fei. I love little things like that. While I'm at it, I might as well explain each character's religion.

Duo, Heero, Cathy, Trowa.--Methodist Christian

Relena, Dorothy, Zechs, Treize-- some other religion but not Catholic (I have a reason for this)

Noin, Anne, Midii, Hilde, Quatre?-- Catholic (Quatre, maybe, I'm still deciding).

Sally, Wu Fei, Mei Lan-- Some Chinese religion I have never heard about before (I mean that respectfully, feel free to recommend one).

There are no atheist characters in this story, though not all are strict church goers.

The reason group two is not Catholic, even though it seems to fit for some reason, is because Dorothy and Relena are in Job's Daughters (Relena is the Honored Queen). For those of you who don't know, Catholics, as I'm told, do not allow secret organizations and Masons is secret.

Job's Daughters is my fave organization partially because I've been a member since I was eleven, and when I wrote this chapter I was attending Supreme Session, in Wyoming. Katt won a gold in the Jobie Olympics competition for her role as Honored Queen (I don't think you know, but Honored Queen in the highest position and Katt is twelve, to my knowledge there has never been a twelve year old HQ). So, I started thinking Relena--Queen of the world--Honored Queen! I'm so sneaky!

Come back next time to witness the insanity as Sally meets Mei Lan! Chaos also ensues as Midii begins chasing Trowa, who doesn't know the first thing about love or courting! It's Cathy the matchmaker to the rescue! Or will Duo wed everyone first? Find out in chapter 3: Wu Fei's Fiancée.

Lockea


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note

Sorry for the lack of updates guys, I ended up in Fairfax mental health hospital last month because I tried to commit suicide (and obviously failed), then when I got out I tried again and ended up back in there after only a few weeks. After a two week stay, I returned home today, Feb. 28th, 2005. I've been battling depression for several years now, last summer it grew dramatically worse. Hopefully I'll get better, and I've dedicated myself to you guys and to writing. So, please be patient for those stories soon to come up. Please, nothing is discontinued, it's just been put on hold, believe me...

Always,

Lockea


End file.
